


Last Christmas

by thblackflame



Series: Week of Christmas Ficage [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Christmas he had been so happy, until it turned out that it wasn't really love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fics~! I love Christmas fics. They are always so much fun to write, and especially fun to read. This particular Christmas Fic is actually fic four in a week long Christmas ficage~! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> Note Prt Teh 2nd: Okay, so let's be honest. I have always hated this song. I hated it even more when I analyzed the lyrics for this fic. So I decided that the fic needed to end just a little differently from the song. This is another fic written in a strange style. I hope you enjoy it!

_(”Senpai! I-I love you!”_

_Oikawa smiles, reaching towards Kageyama. “I know.” Then he turns away and wraps his arm around his girlfriend, smirking over his shoulder. “Of course you do.”)_

Kageyama grits his teeth as he catches sight of Oikawa making his way toward him, memory flashing.

_(”Senpai! I got this gift for you!”_

_Oikawa smiles. “Of course, you did.”)_

That same smile is on his lips as he moves through the crowd of people at the Christmas party. The same one when last year...

_(”It’s okay, Senpai. I’m here for you.”_

_Oikawa wipes the tears of his most recent breakup away on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Of course you are.”)_

Oikawa’s hips sway a little and Kageyama averts his eyes. He’s not going to fall for this game again. Once bitten and twice as shy. He’s going to stay away from Oikawa.

_(”Senpai...I want to kiss you.”_

_Oikawa leans in and waits. “Of course you do.”)_

Oikawa is getting closer, catching Kageyama’s eye. Kageyama shakes his head and walks in a different direction to get away from him.

_(Hot breaths puff against flushed skin. Hands roam over heated flesh. Moans echo in the dark room.)_

Kageyama leaves the house, ignoring the calls to come back to the party. His ride is still partying, so he can’t go home, but he doesn’t have to stay in there. With him. He grabs his coat on the way out.

_(”Senpai...ha! I-I want to taste you...”_

_“Unf...of-ah! Fuck! Nn...Tobio...of course you do...”)_

Kageyama pushed the heels of his palms into his closed eyes, gritting his teeth again. The snow falls on his neck and shoulders and he ignores it. He tries to drown out everything with a groan.

_(Lips move over hard flesh, tongue sweeps underneath the shaft. Hands squeeze trembling thighs, sliding up.)_

“Tobio, is that you?”

Kageyama’s clenched teeth creek. “Don’t call me that.”

Hands touch his arms and Kageyama jumps. “Get off me!”

_(”Senpai, I want to make you get off.”_

_“Of course you do-Ah!”)_

“Don’t be like that, Tobio. We share a special past.”

“We don’t share shit.” Kageyama pulls away and slaps Oikawa’s hands away. “You made sure we don’t share shit.”

_(”Merry Christmas, Senpai. I love you. I really mean it.”_

_Lips brush together, pants meld until they are sharing the same air._

_“Of course you do.”)_

“Tobio...I want to be with you...”

Kageyama blinks. “W-what?”

“I want to be with you.”

_(”Senpai, I want to be with you like this forever.”_

_Oikawa smiles, frames Kageyama’s face with his hands. “Of course you do.”)_

“I want to be with you.”

Kageyama shakes his head. “Be with me? You mean you want to fuck?”

Oikawa shakes his head in return. “No. I want to be together.”

_(Tears fill Kageyama’s eyes as Oikawa smiles at him._

_“Thanks for last night, Tobio. You really helped me feel better.”_

_“But...” The tears fall down his cheeks as realization dawns on him.)_

Kageyama laughs bitterly. “Now? You want to be with me now, when I don’t give a shit about you?”

Oikawa blinks. “But, you said you loved me.”

_(Oikawa smiles and kisses Kageyama’s trembling lips. “You’ll always have a special place in my heart, Tobio. See you!”)_

Kageyama snorts. “Yeah. Last year. Last year when you decided you wanted to hook back up with your girlfriend the day after we...” He shakes his head, trying to keep the memories at bay.

“But I didn’t love her. I realized that you’re the one for me.”

Kageyama raises a brow. “Is that so?”

Oikawa nods. “I love you.”

_(B-but, Senpai. I...I love you.”_

_Oikawa looks over his shoulder as he leads his girlfriend to class. “Of course you do.”)_

Kageyama furrows his brow. “One more time?”

“I love you. I want to be with you forever.”

Kageyama laughs. “Oh, wow. Well, that’s nice and thank you for the compliment. But I don’t need you. I love someone else.”

Oikawa blinks, his features turning annoyed. “Who?”

“Myself, you fucking asshole." Kageyama sighs, closing his eyes and letting the past go. "I love myself enough to know that you’re a fucking shithead and I don’t need to submit myself to your mind fuckery.” And it's true. The tension eases and his shoulders pull themselves out of his ears while the muscles in his neck relax. He smiles to himself.

_(”Senpai! I love you!”_

_“Of course you do.”)_

Oikawa blinks like he has no idea how to react. Like this never entered into his plans. “But, I love you.”

Kageyama smile turns mocking and turns away, heading back into the party, heart lighter than it's been for a whole year. “Of course you do.”


End file.
